Dernière
by Ma0rie
Summary: Dernières paroles, derniers instants, dernière mission. Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'histoire.


**Salut ! Voici le petit OS prévu. Je ne sais pas s'il va vous plaire...**  
 **J'en profite pour vous annoncer qu'après PA et EV je vais faire une très, très longue pause.**  
 **Bonne lecture.**

Dernière.

L'endroit était... mort. Il y avait des corps partout. Absolument partout. Du sang. Des cris, des pleurs. Les survivants étaient à l'agonie, et les autres... les autres étaient trop silencieux. Trop morts.  
Le jeune homme pourtant habitué à l'horreur ne savait pas quoi faire. Ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Qui aider, qui condamné. Il devait faire un choix. S'il choisissait d'aider l'homme dans la quarantaine il laissait mourir la femme aux cheveux blancs. Bien sûr les secours avaient été prévenus mais dehors le chaos régnait. La fusillade avait poussé les gens à tenter de s'enfuir, ils avaient donc sauter dans leurs voitures, créant des accidents et des embouteillages. Cela signifiait que les secours ne serait pas sur place avant dix minutes. Au moins.  
Et en attendant il était seul.  
Il scannait la foule, encore et encore, à la recherche de quelqu'un qu'il pourrait aider, une personne qui aurait une chance de survie.  
Il trébucha sur un corps et retint in-extrémiste un haut-le-coeur. Il préféra ne pas regarder. L'odeur de chair brûler, de sang et de poudre était assez insoutenable sans qu'il n'ajoute à cela l'image qui allait avec. Du moins jusqu'à ce que, plus loin, un petit corps recroquevillé sur lui-même attira son attention. Un enfant. Un petit garçon roux. Et mort. Roy ne pu retenir un sanglot avant de se précipiter sur l'enfant. Il n'osa pas le toucher, ses mains planant au dessus de lui, incapable d'exécuter le moindre mouvement.

\- Non...

Il ne pourrait jamais se faire à ce genre d'horreur et il était persuadé qu'il reverrait le gosse chaque fois qu'il fermerait les yeux pour le restant de ses jours.  
Un gémissement sourd lui fit dresser la tête. Il connaissait ce timbre de voix.  
Puis il se souvint.  
Cette soirée était donné par le groupe Queen. Moïra et Théa étaient absentes alors Oliver devait y assister, honneur de la famille oblige. Et si Oliver était là, sa fidèle assistante ne devait pas être loin. Il contourna le petit et rampa à quatre pattes en direction de la voix. En attendant il pria tout les dieux qu'il connaissait. Pour la première fois depuis des années il supplia les Instances Supérieures. Il voulait se tromper. Il le devait.

\- Non, non, non !

La panique lui serra la gorge lorsqu'il identifia la jeune femme.  
Elle était étendue sur le sol, baignant dans son propre sang, les yeux fixant un point lointain. Son souffle était court et irrégulier, son teint pâle à faire peur et des frissons parcourraient sans cesse sa peau.

\- Félicity !

L'informaticienne toussa et tourna ses yeux vitreux en direction de son ami au sweat rouge.

\- Hey...

Juste un souffle, à peine plus élevé qu'un murmure. Roy déglutit. Ce n'était pas bon signe.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- C'est pas à moi de te demander ça ? Où est Oliver ?

La jeune femme ricana en secouant mollement la tête :

\- Je ne sais pas. En retard...

Roy acquiesça. Il devrait donc se débrouiller tout seul jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours. Il s'approcha un peu plus près et analysa sa blessure. Il n'y voyait pas grand chose, il y avait trop de sang qui sortait à gros bouillon de son ventre, tâchant sa belle robe grise, lui donnant des reflets maronnasse.

\- Ok. Ok. Les secours vont arriver. Il faut que tu t'accroches encore un peu, jusqu'à l'arrivée des médecins.

Elle lui adressa un sourire tremblant. Roy ferma les yeux un court instance pour ce donner une contenance avant de diriger ses mains tremblantes en direction de son ventre :

\- Je suis désolé, ça va faire mal mais il faut que je fasse un point de compression, sinon tu vas te vider de ton sang.

\- ...s'y.

Arsenal posa ses mains et appuya fort, s'excusant encore et encore alors qu'elle gémissait et pleurait.

\- Il faut que tu restes avec moi, t'oublies pas, hein ? Tu ne dois pas dormir.

\- C'est dur...

\- Je sais, je sais. Mais vois le bon côté des choses. Après ça tu auras toi aussi ta cicatrice de guerrière !

Il ne sut jamais si la grimace qui déforma don joli visage vint de la douleur ou bien du manque de conviction flagrant qui ressortait de sa remarque.

\- Com... comment va... le petit garçon ?

Roy leva les yeux de la blessure et du sang qui s'obstinait à s'en écouler pour regarder derrière lui, il s'attendait presque à voir le gosse assis droit et un large sourire édenté sur les lèvres. Mais ce n'était pas une nuit pour les miracles. Ni pour l'espoir. Mais il pouvait lui éviter ce genre d'horreur.

\- Il va bien, lui dit-il en lui souriant gentiment, il est un peu sonné, mais tout se passera bien pour lui. Concentre-toi sur toi, d'accord ?

\- C'est bien s'il s'en est sorti, c'est bien, c'est bien...

Félicity commençait à être réellement fatiguée. Et transit de froid. Elle n'était pas stupide. Elle savait que son corps se mettait en état de choc et que céder à ses pulsions était la dernière chose à faire mais, plus le temps passait, moins elle trouvait de raison de s'accrocher.

\- Tu lui diras merci ?

\- De quoi ?

Roy ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il pleurait. Félicity lui adressa un sourire rassurant avant de hisser sa main tremblante jusqu'à sa joue pour effacer ses larmes à sa place. Elle fronça les sourcils à la vue du sang qui maculait maintenant son visage.

\- À Oliver. Il faut que quelqu'un le remercie. Pour tout ce qu'il fait pour nous.

\- Il aurait dû être là. Il ne mérite pas de remerciement.

Le regard de la jeune femme se fit un peu plus trouble alors qu'elle regardait fixement le plafond :

\- Bien sûr que si...

Félicity chercha son souffle, toussa et cracha une gerbe de sang.

\- Tiens le coup encore un peu ma belle, les secours vont arriver.

\- Non...

\- Si ! Et tu vas rester éveiller et avec moi pour remercier Oliver. Ensuite je lui mettrais mon poing dans la tronche.

Félicity laissa échapper un petit rire qui lui fit plus penser à une plainte. Il se pencha au dessus d'elle et chercha à capter son regard :

\- Félicity, écoute-moi. Tu dois rester éveillée, tu dois t'accrocher, sinon Oliver ne se le pardonnera jamais et tu sais très bien qu'il a tendance à partir en vrille quand quelque chose ne va pas comme il veux. Et en temps normal tu es là pour le calmer, pour l'apaiser. Il a besoin de toi, plus que de n'importe qui. Et pense à Diggle ! Et Lyla, et Sara. Tu ne veux pas que cette petite grandisse sans savoir lancer un logiciel de reconnaissance faciale, hein ? On s'est mit d'accord. Toi tu t'occupes de l'informatique, Oliver du self-défense et moi de la conduite...

Félicity sourit. Le contraste entre ses lèvres ensanglantées et ses joues pâles maculées de larmes le déstabilisèrent plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il était certain que plus jamais il n'oublierait cette vision. Il savait que, si la jeune femme ne s'en sortait pas, chaque fois qu'il penserait à elle c'est cette image qui s'afficheraient dans son esprit. Il étouffa un sanglots et détourna les yeux. C'était trop dur. Il ne pouvait pas rester là à la regarder mourir.

\- Roy...

Il comprit. Son nom, prononcé de cette façon était un appel. Une supplique. Elle n'était pas idiote, elle savait qu'elle ne s'en tirerait pas et elle ne voulait pas être seule. Alors doucement, sans lâcher son point de compression il se glissa derrière elle et la hissa d'une main sur ses genoux. Elle cracha encore un peu de sang avant de s'agripper à deux main aux bras de Roy. Il frissonna au contact de ses doigts froids avant de caresser ses cheveux avec des gestes doux.

\- Tu es très belle ce soir.

\- Tu n'as pas vu le dos de la robe, ricana-t-elle.

\- Je suis sûr que tu les a tous fait tomber.

\- Tu... tu prendras soin d'eux ? Tu feras attention à Oliver ?

Il n'aimait pas ce genre de changement de conversation. Ni la discussion en elle-même d'ailleurs.

\- Tu le feras toi-même.

Elle éclata en sanglots et secoua la tête :

\- Tu sais bien que non. Alors tu le feras. Tu feras en sorte que chacun d'entre vous prenne soin l'un de l'autre. Et tu répèteras tout les jours à Oliver que ce n'est pas de sa faute. Tu lui expliquera en long, en large et en travers que sa présence n'aurait rien changé. Tu devras le faire, tu me le promets ?

Roy la fixa de longues secondes. Les yeux plongés dans les siens, toujours si bleus, toujours si beau et si expressifs. Ils criaient, suppliaient. Elle voulait vivre, se battre et s'accrocher. Elle ne voulait pas mourir et ses dernières recommandations étaient tout ce qu'elle pouvait encore faire. Il lui sourit tendrement et hocha la tête :

\- Je prendrais soin d'eux. De chacun d'entre eux. Je t'en fais la promesse.

\- Merci...

Elle battit des paupières plusieurs fois, luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts un peu plus longtemps.

\- J'ai peur...

\- C'est normale. J'ai peur aussi.

\- J'ai été heureuse tu sais ? J'ai adoré chacun des moments passés avec vous.

\- Moi aussi.

Le silence, cette fois-ci dura un peu plus longtemps, sa prise sur son bras se ramolli et son souffle se fit encore plus court si cela était possible.

\- Je peux y aller maintenant ?

Il ne parvint pas à retenir son sanglot lorsqu'il acquiesça :

\- Oui. Tu peux partir. Je veille sur toi, promis.

Elle sourit, toussa et ferma les yeux.  
Il resta à ses côtés, la serrant contre lui et fredonnant une chanson qu'elle avait l'habitude de chantonner lorsqu'ils s'entrainaient dans la cave tout en caressant ses cheveux. Il ne verrait plus jamais ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Il ne l'entendraient plus jamais babiller. Ses talons ne claqueraient plus jamais contre le sol en béton du repère. Il pleura. Laissa ses larmes couler le long de ses joues. Elle allait lui manquer. Leur manquer. Et il était certain que le plus dur restait à venir.

\- Je te protègerais toujours. On le fera tous. Tu ne seras jamais seule, tu feras toujours parmi de nous.

Il continua à murmurer, bien après son dernier souffle. Il tiendrait sa promesse et ne la laisserait pas seule. Elle le méritait. Plus que n'importe qui.

Deux heures plus tard, Roy était dans la cave, assis sur la table de soins, le regard fixé sur ses genoux. Les autres ne devraient pas tarder à débarquer. Il les avaient appelés après avoir finalement autorisé les médecins légistes à embarquer don corps. Il avait déposé un baiser sur son front et lui avait dit qu'il se reverrait un jour. Quelque part.  
Et maintenant il les attendaient. Il allait annoncer à ses amis le décès de Félicity Smoak, cette jeune femme tellement remarquable.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'est l'urgence, cria John en descendant les marches en compagnie d'Oliver et Laurel.

Roy se leva, le dos droit et chacun de ses muscles tendus à l'extrême. Il s'approcha des nouveaux arrivants, se planta face à Oliver et lui dit d'une voix serrée par l'émotion :

\- Félicity m'a fait promettre de te remercier.

Oliver fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre et s'apprêta à lui demander de plus amples explications lorsque Laurel poussa un petit cri :

\- Nom de Dieu tu es blessé !

\- Ce n'est pas mon sang.

Dig s'approcha en croisant les bras :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne nous dit pas ?

Roy garda le silence, se contentant d'assassiner Olivier du regard.

\- Et ça, c'est de ma part, cracha Roy en lui assenant un droite en plein visage.

Laurel cria à nouveau tandis que John se précipitait pour s'interposer entre les deux hommes. Le Justicier se redressa en essuyant du poignet sa lèvre ensanglantée.

\- Tu étais où ce soir ?!

Roy savait qu'il avait promis à son amie de ne pas en tenir rigueur à leur coéquipier mais ils savaient tout les deux que, s'il avait été présent, la jeune femme serait encore en vie à cet instant.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne.

Roy laissa échapper un ricanement aigre :

\- Tu étais où, putain !

Devant l'insistance d'Arsenal, Oliver céda et, le regard rivé au sol, lui expliqua :

\- J'étais avec une amie.

Le visage de Roy se transforma pour n'exprime plus que haine et dégoût.

\- J'espère qu'elle en valait le coup, parce que ce soir tu étais censé être présent à un gala organisé par ta boîte de merde.

Oliver écarquilla les yeux et secoua la tête :

\- Je suis désolé, j'ai complètement oublié. Je vais appeler Félicity pour m'excuser.

Roy détourna les yeux en secouant la tête :

\- Elle ne te répondra pas...

\- Elle est fâchée ? Bien sûr qu'elle est fâchée, marmonna Oliver en se passant une main sur la nuque.

Mais Diggle, qui avait observé le comportement de leur ami commença à faire le rapprochement. Il savait qu'il y avait eu une fusillade lors d'un bal de charité. Queen Consolidated. L'absence de Félicity et le sang qui recouvrait Roy.

\- Où est Félicity ?

Le jeune homme releva les yeux pour croiser ceux de Diggle et le garde du corps compris. Il fit un pas en arrière, comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup et secoua la tête :

\- Non...

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, s'emporta Finalement Laurel devant le teint pâle de Diggle et le regard voilé d'Oliver.

Il avait compris. Enfin, son subconscient avait compris, mais lui, il préférait penser qu'elle était seulement furieuse après lui.

\- Quand je suis arrivé sur les lieux, commença Roy, le regard perdu dans le vague et la voix cassée, c'était une vraie boucherie. Du sang partout, des corps et des survivants à peine en meilleur forme... J'ai essayé de porter secours à quelqu'un jusqu'à ce qu'au loin je repère le corps d'un enfant... Je vous passe les détails.

Roy secoua la tête pour effacer de sa mémoire le visage du petit roux.

\- Dans la panique j'ai reconnu la voix de Félicity.

\- Elle est blessée ? Comment va-t-elle, demanda Oliver en s'approchant de Roy et lui saisissant le bras pour le secouer.

Le jeune homme se dégagea et hurla :

\- Elle est morte ! Elle est morte dans mes bras en me répétant encore et encore à quel point elle était heureuse, à quel point elle aimait sa vie à nos côtés et que rien était de notre faute !

Laurel fondit en larmes, Diggle alla dans un coin de la pièce, le visage baissé tandis qu'Oliver tombait à genoux.

\- Non, non, non, répéta-t-il en boucle comme si nier avec insistance lui rendrait la vie.

Roy ferma les yeux, la douleur lui broyant le coeur et la culpabilité lui enserrant la gorge. Il se racla la gorge avant de venir poser une main sur l'épaule d'Oliver. Il était secouer de tremblement et il ne parvenait plus à retenir ses sanglots.

\- Elle tenait à ce que tu saches que ce n'était pas de ta faute. Que tout ne dépend pas de toi.

Cela ne permit pas à Oliver de se sentir mieux. Au final le résultat était le même.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il. Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé.

Il avait perdu des proches ces sept dernières années, mais Félicity...  
Il ne parvenait pas à imaginer un futur sans elle. Il n'avait même pas envie d'essayer. Et puis, quoi qu'elle en dise, tout était sa faute. Absolument tout. S'il avait été là...  
Il était responsable de sa mort. C'était sa faute. Tout était de sa faute.

\- Félicity...

C'était un gémissement, un geignement de douleur, une supplique.

\- Elle a souffert, demanda Laurel en s'essuyant le visage.

Au loin ils entendirent tous les pleurs de John. Roy secoua la tête, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.  
Le silence, pesant comme une chappe de béton les étouffaient, les rendaient fous. L'absence de la présence lumineuse de Félicity se faisait déjà ressentir, l'endroit paraissait tellement plus sombre, tellement... la cave était entrain de se transformer en septième cercle de l'enfer.  
Oliver fixait le bureau de la jeune femme. Il l'a voyait le fixer intensément alors qu'il s'entraînait, ses doigts parcourant le clavier sans même le regarder. Elle ne chantonnerait plus, ne lâcherait plus des commentaires à doubles sens, ne babillerait plus à tort et à travers. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'y aurait plus jamais de couleur dans son repère, plus jamais de joie. Il fixa la fougère, de l'autre côté de la salle d'un oeil mauvais.  
Elle était partie alors qu'elle lui avait promis son soutien indéfectible.  
Il choisit alors la colère. Il aurait pu se laisser aller à la tristesse comme Roy, John et Laurel mais il n'y parvint pas parce qu'il savait qu'elle l'engloutirait, qu'il perdrait pied. Le peu de raison qu'il lui restait : envolée, la douleur le submergerait, la peur de la solitude lui ferait perdre tout ses moyens. Alors que la colère... contre elle, contre son assassin, contre Roy, contre lui et, pendant qu'il y était, contre le reste du monde. La rage, l'amertume, la haine tout ça lui donnait un but. Une mission.  
Lentement il se redressa, sécha ses larmes et alluma les ordinateurs. Ils n'étaient plus ceux de Félicity. Ils ne le seraient plus jamais.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, lança John, la voix rauque.

\- Je me lance à la poursuite des enfoirés qui sont responsable de ce massacre.

\- Oliver, tenta Diggle.

Le justicier leva une main pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ferait mieux de la mettre en veilleuse.

\- Félicity ne voudrait pas ça, essaya Roy. Elle détesterait l'idée que tu te lances dans une espèce de vendetta. Elle m'a fais promettre de prendre soin de vous. De veiller sur toi.

Oliver se tourna en direction de Roy et le fusilla du regard :

\- Elle est morte. Elle n'a plus son mot à dire.

Laurel poussa une exclamation outrée avant de se jeter sur lui pour le rouer de coup tout en pleurant et criant de manière hystérique :

\- Ça ne fait pas une journée ! Une journée et déjà tu craches sur sa mémoire ! Elle t'a tout donné ! Son soutien, sa confiance, son amitié et son amour et c'est comme ça que tu la remercie ! Espèce de gros connard !

Oliver lui saisit le poignet pour la maîtriser avant de lui hurler dessus :

\- C'est la seule façon que je connais pour ne pas péter un câble ! C'est tout ce qu'il me reste ! Tuer les bâtards qui me l'ont enlevée et quoi que tu en dise je t'interdit d'insinuer qu'elle ne comptait pas pour moi ! Elle était ce que j'avais de plus précieux. Elle est ce que j'ai de plus précieux...

Il laissa échapper un sanglot déchirant qui fit baisser les yeux au reste du groupe. Il se détourna et baissa la tête le temps de se reprendre, de faire disparaître la boule qui obstruait sa gorge et d'effacer se larmes. Une main lourde se posa sur son épaule. Oliver se tourna et croisa le regard déterminé de ses coéquipiers :

\- Tu as raison, nous allons la venger et, ensuite, nous penserons nos blessures, déclara John.

Un silence de mort s'installa dans la cave alors qu'ensemble ils se promettaient de mener à bien leur dernière mission. Pour Félicity.

 **Fini ! Triste, je vous l'accorde et en plus ce n'est pas vraiment le résultat escompté mais bon...**  
 **Merci.**


End file.
